fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return Of Enerjak
An Movie Cast Of Characters Jonathan Washington-Jonathan Has Extremely Long Black Spiked Mullet Hair He Is Brown Skinned W/Brown Eyes Jonathan Wore An Orange Gi W/Turtle School Logo On The Front Jonathan Wore Orange Gi Pants W/Dark Blue Rope Around It Jonathan Wore Black High Boots Jonathan Wore Dark Blue Wristbands On His Arms He Is The Most Powerful Saiyan In All Universe Plus He Is The Only Character Who Didn't Die In The Fanfiction He Stands At 6"5 And Weighs In At 250 Pounds Of Pure Muscle And He Defeated Beerus With One Punch Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani The Hedgehog-She Joins Jonathan On His Mission To Eliminate Enerjak And His Prelates Shadow The Hedgehog-He Is The Ultimate Lifeform Created By Gerald Robotnik To Protect Earth Shadow Is Practically The Only One Whose Core Wasn't Stolen Known Members of the Cell (Jonathan's Allies) There are a large variety of Cell members but the only currently known ones are... Faith the Hedgehog (Code Name) "Romanov" Creux the Papillon (Code Name) "Illuminator" Shadyricon the Hedgehog (Code Name) "Black Crow" Semira the Bat (Code Name) "Freezing Moon" Red the hedgehog (Code Name) "Deadly Inferno" Milo the hedgehog (Code Name) "Searing Flamewave" Lerion the Chameleon (Code Name) "Discord" Iron The Hedgehog (Code Name) "Blazing Darkness" Michael the Fox (Code Name) "Shadow Kitsune" Kaeldyr and Shaldyr (Code Names) "Hailstorm and Blackice" Other Characters (The Freedom Force Team) Julie-Ann The Hedgehog-She Is The Founder Of The Freedom Force Team Shima The Hedgehog Dani The Hedgehog Danielle The Hedgehog Maggie The Hedgehog Nikki The Hedgehog Jace The Hedgehog-Jace Is Very Sincere And Everything She Says Is True Sarah The Fire Hedgehog Melissa The Hedgehog Mary The Hedgehog Julie The Hedgehog The Z Fighters (Gohan And Friends) Goku-The Main Protagonist Of The Manga Series The Father Of Now 24 Year Old Gohan Who Opted To Become A Fighter Instead Of A Scholar Which Chi Chi Supports Gohan Doesn't Toy With His Opponents Gohan Just Kills Them Off When A Opportunity Presents Itself To Gohan Gohan's Brother Is 22 Year Old Goten Goten's Best Friend Is 25 Year Old Trunks Brief Goku Had A Bigger Role In The World Tournament Saga It Should Be Noted That It Was Chi Chi Instead Of Vegeta Who Turns Majin His Future Self Healed Of The Heart Virus And Rejoins The Future Z-Fighters In The Battle Against The Androids With Future Gohan Partaking In The Battle Meanwhile Future Trunks Becomes So Powerful That Future Trunks Didn't Realize How Powerful He Became Goku Has Never Died In The Series Vegito Makes All Appearances Gohan-Now An Adult Gohan Now 24 Years Old Has Hidden Potential Which Gohan Didn't Know About Until Guru Unlocked His Potential On Planet Namek Also Gohan Is The Only Character Not To Be Actually Absorbed By Super Buu Gohan Wore An Dark Blue/Orange Gi W/Turtle School Logo On It Gohan Wore Orange Baggy Pants W/Dark Blue Rope Around The Waist Gohan Wore High Black Boots Gohan Wore Dark Blue Wristbands Gohan's Black Hair Is Upwards Gohan Also Achieves Super Saiyan 3 With The Help Of Goku Unlike Goku's Super Saiyan 3 Gohan Can Sustain It For Long Periods Of Time Without Tiring Out Which Gave Gohan The Advantage In Battles Also Gohan's Tail Was Permananently Removed When He Was A Child Gohan Manages To Teleport Himself, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks And Everyone Else On Earth To The Sacred World Of Kais When Kid Buu Was About To Blow Up The Earth He Is Voiced By Kyle Hebert In The Manga In The Frieza Saga (1991) Gohan Surpasses Super Saiyan By Going Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan-The Future Timeline Counterpart Of Gohan Future Gohan Wore An Dark Blue/Orange Gi W/Turtle School Logo On It Future Gohan Wore Orange Baggy Pants W/Dark Blue Rope Around The Waist Future Gohan Wore High Black Boots Future Gohan Wore Dark Blue Wristbands Future Gohan Has Short Black Hair W/Two Sideways Bangs Sticking Out Future Gohan Manages To Evade The Androids And Runs Into Future Goku Who Was Surprised To See Future Gohan Alive With His Right Arm In Tact Future Gohan Along With The Future Z Fighters Travel Back To The Present In The Trunks And Androids Saga (1991-92) To Warn Goku And The Present Z Fighters Of The Incoming Android Threat Future Trunks Brief-Future Trunks Is Trunks From The Future Having Spending An Entire Year In The Future Hyperbolic Time Chamber Future Trunks Was Very Powerful Krillin-Goku's Best Friend Since The First Issue Of Dragon Ball (1984-85) Krillin Trains With Tien Shinhan, Yamcha And Chiaotzu To Become Stronger Piccolo-Gohan's Mentor Piccolo Sacrifices Himself By Taking Nappa's Bomber DX Which Basically Killed Both Him And Kami As A Result Gohan Transformed Into A Super Saiyan For The First Time Gohan In His Super Saiyan State Hits Nappa With His Own Attack Called The Gohan Bomber DX Which Damages Nappa Badly Goku Having Sensed Gohan's Power Level Jump To 250,000,000,000 Believes That Gohan Is The Strongest Being On The Planet Vegeta Remains Convinced That Gohan Is Stronger Than He Is Also Both Gohan And Goku Transform Into Super Saiyans In Their Battle Against Frieza Gohan Was The First Saiyan To Have Transform Into A Super Saiyan On 2 Different Occasions Trunks Brief-Trunks Now 25 Years Old Trains With Vegeta To See If Vegeta Can Keep Up With 25 Year Old Trunks Goten-Goten Is Gohan's 22 Year Old Brother Who First Officially Debuted In The World Tournament Saga (1993-94) But Goten's First Actual Major Appearance Was In The Trunks And Androids Saga (1991-92) Goten's Bio Card Says Goten May Be Tall But Goten Can Really Kick Somebody's Butt With His High Power Level Of (960,000,000,000) Goten Is More Of A Reliablity Than A Liability Due To Goten's Extensive Knowledge Of Ki Attacks And Special Attacks Don't Even Think Trying To Attack Goten Goten Can Block Your Attacks In A Blink Of A Eye Pan-Pan Had Long Black Downwards Hair Pan Is White Skinned Pan Has Black Eyes Pan Wore An Yellow Collared Red T-Shirt Showing Her Stomach Pan Wore Light Sky Blue Denim Jeans Pan Wore Black Shoes Pan Wore Grey Fingerless Taped Gloves Pan Has Black Eyelashes Pan Wore An Light Orange Bandana On Her Head Pan's First Official Appearance Was In The Trunks And Androids Saga (1991-92) Which Took Place Directly After The Frieza Saga (1991) Pan Loves To Train And Fight Pushing Herself To Be The Next Defender Of Earth Pan's Age Is 18 Pan Never Ages Pan Enjoys Fighting It Gives Her A Challenge To Do Well Bardock-Bardock Makes His Debut In The Frieza Saga (1991) Where He And The Saiyans Who Had Escaped From The Exploding Planet Vegeta Stood Behind Goku Bardock Is The Father Of Goku, Raditz, Gohan And Goten Gine-Gine Debuted In The Trunks And Androids Saga (1991-92) In Which Gine Catches Pan And Saves Her Gine Has Long Black Hair Gine Is Light Tan Skinned Gine Has Black Eyes Gine Wore An Black Tubetop Showing Her Huge Light Tan Boobs And Wide Light Tan Stomach Gine Wore Black Leather Pants Gine Wore Black High Boots Gine Wore Black Fingerless Taped Gloves Gine's Daughters Cassandra, Kechi, Melissa, Jessica, Amy, Amber, Joanna, Marianna, Elizabeth, Emily, Tiffany, Janet, Janice, Nicole, Rachael, Rosalina, Danielle And Pan Were Saiyans Scene 1: Enerjak's Prelates Rise *In Dark Mobius* *The Prelates Rise* Enerjak: We Shall Overpower Those That Stand In Our Way *Jonathan And Shine Are Surrounded By Prelates* Shine The Hedgehog: Uh Oh What Do We Do Now? Jonathan: Fight Them Off Shine The Hedgehog: Okay *Hours Later* Shine The Hedgehog: *Has Her Core Stolen* Enerjak: Yes Now With Her Core We'll Unstoppable To Conquer The World Jonathan: We'll See About That Enerjak I Am The Most Powerful Saiyan On Earth Enerjak: Saiyan? Didn't They Go Extinct Jonathan: Nope Scene 2: Stopping Enerjak Jonathan: I Must Stop This Madman From Conquering The World But How *Lightbulb Pops Up In His Head* I Got It *Runs Off* Shadow The Hedgehog: We're Outnumbered Sonic The Hedgehog: And Outmatched Cream The Rabbit: Oh No *They Get Their Cores Stolen* Jonathan: He's At It Again Sheesh He's Gonna End Up With An Powerful Prelate Army That Can't Be Stopped Unless I Do Something Fast *Raises His Chaos Emerald* Chaos Control!!!!! *Teleports Away* *Inside The Cell Base* Jonathan: Man If Only I Can Get Some Help Michael The Fox: Help You Say? No Problem We Can Be Your Trusted Allies *The Door Busts Open* Michael The Fox: Oh Yeah We Got More Badass *Gohan's Rap From The St Ides Commercial In 1995 Plays While The Z Fighters Are Introduced* Jonathan: Whoa!!!! What The Heck? Gine: Howdy We Just Came From The Back Window Seems Like We Got Prelates Running Amok Jonathan: Yeah But They're Too Powerful Gine: Quite Frankly We Could Beat Them Pan: Or Jonathan Takes Them Out